


Those Who Can

by TheSecondBatgirl



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 10:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1547780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondBatgirl/pseuds/TheSecondBatgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was no way that those five students could actually be the Power Rangers, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Who Can

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivulet027](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/gifts).



The day after the first monster attack, when everything changed, Eleanor Appleby shelved her regular lesson plans, had the students rearrange their desks into a circle, and asked everyone to discuss their experiences. Finding out that aliens were real and were trying to invade their city was hard enough, having lived through an actual attack was even worse. She had been teaching for a long time, and she knew that students needed time to talk and process what had happened. And this was devastation that had affected her students on a far more personal level.

Most of the reactions were exactly the way that she expected them to go. Bulk and Skull were apathetic about the whole thing, other than to insist that they should be the ones to get the giant robots. Only years of practice allowed Eleanor to keep the pure terror at the thought of those two piloting a giant robot off her face.

Some of the nerdier students, the ones who loudly debated the laws of robotics or the intricacies of Star Trek canon in the lunch room, seemed to be reveling in it. Aliens had been proved to exist. A few more students than usual were carrying comics with them, and arguing if this meant that Batman and the X-Men really could exist. Surprisingly, Billy Cranston wasn’t one of them.

Others seemed concerned for their families, and what this meant for life in Angel Grove now. A few students weren’t paying attention, but she just chalked that up to shock. Some were crying, other students were now outraged over the new curfew that the mayor had immediately set, protesting that since the attack had occurred during the day that it was useless. Others were wondering how their lives would change now, and another student asked if they thought a “How I survived an alien invasion” essay would get them into Harvard.

What was odd was that some of her better students were just sitting there quietly. At first she thought that they were all in shock, but then she got a very good look at Jason’s face when one of the other students was tearfully describing the damage to her car during the fight. It seemed almost like… guilt?

A nasty suspicion started to form in Eleanor’s mind, but she pushed it away. She couldn’t possibly believe that any of those students could have had anything to do with the monster attack, or the color coded superheroes.

But they were wearing those colors… She shook her head, and continued the discussion. There was no way that teenagers could be the Power Rangers. The thought was crazy.

*

Three weeks later Eleanor found herself in Mr. Caplan’s office, to discuss her suspicions that five of their students were superheroes. A month ago, just thinking that would have been ridiculous. But every day since the Power Rangers had appeared they had each been wearing the color of a Ranger. They were supposedly disappearing at the oddest times, that seemed to coincide with monster attacks. And all of their grades were dropping - it was only the slightest dip, but for Billy Cranston to only be averaging a 99 was unusual to say the least.

She laid out all of her evidence to the principal, and all of her suspicions. He sighed. “You aren’t the only one who has noticed something off with the five of them,” he said finally. “And if it’s true and we’re right, then we should do whatever we can to help them.”

“I don’t want to just give them the grades,” Eleanor protested out of habit. There had been a controversy some years earlier about people adjusting the grades of the football team.

“Obviously not!” Mr. Caplan said. “Just… give them leeway on late assignments. See what can be done to help them. But still, it sounds ridiculous. Us, teaching superheroes.”

“After everything,” she agreed. “I never thought I’d see the day.”

*

Of all things, it was actually the appearance of Tommy Oliver and the evil Green Ranger that cemented the suspicions in her mind. She’d taught him before the Green Ranger had made his appearance, and the young man who had been in her class then was _very_ different then the young man who had been in her class after. When his personality changed again right after the Green Ranger began working with the Rangers, she knew for certain.

Sometimes she wondered if she should say something to the students, to let them know that she was aware of their circumstances. Give them the chance to talk to her about the situation. But the one thing that all of the teen heroes seemed to want was for everyone to treat them normally. She’d even heard a story that Jason had tried to convince people that the Power Rangers were aliens as well! But if they wanted to be treated normally, she would do that. Well, almost.

After the time Billy received a B on one of his assignments, and he was then attacked by a bee monster, she made sure to watch out for any other potential traps. Detention was only assigned for the rangers in the most egregious of cases.

When Tommy vanished entirely, after a climactic battle and the Green Ranger stopped being seen, many of the teachers met to see what could be done. For a few days, before the notice that Tommy had transferred out of Angel Grove, they’d even feared that he was dead. The way that the other five Rangers had been walking around had only helped reinforce that perception.

She was glad when he returned to Angel Grove, which mysteriously coincided with the return of the Green Ranger. And when he transferred out again when the Green Ranger left (again, and she wondered why that boy seemed to be unable to hang on to his powers) she made sure to promote activities and dances that would cheer up the other five.

Because if there was one thing she had learned, the happiness of those teens was all that seemed to stand between Angel Grove and its destruction.

She would do whatever was necessary to insure that they were protected in whatever way she could.


End file.
